X Men: Age of Apacalypse Chronos Shield
by jadedsiren
Summary: Thrust into a desolate future Lumi Monroe the last surviving X-man fights to save a time not her own.Using The ChronosShield a chronology device,she's returned to the past,when the X-men were at their strongest in a last stand against the evil Apocalypse.


Again, This has nothing to do with Naruto but I had to write something else I'm liable to go crazy. 'Someday' refuses to cooperate for than an hour or two a day. So progress is slow.

Anyway, This is intended to be the prologue to my x-men drama Chronos Shield, something I started almost 2 years ago. With this story I have the 1st 4 chapters done but again, I don't want to start up another story until Someday is at least 7 chapters deep.

This doesn't keep with the wolverine and the x-men story line but its the newest cartoon out, so.

Disclaimer: I don't own X-men. Only my character Lumi- who by the way would make one very sexy, bad ass addition. Well, that my opinion anyway lol. And I'm a huge fan of old style or long elegant names so don't laugh-_-!

Affiliations - Daughter of Ororo Monroe(Storm)-

Name: Luminescence Monroe

Codename: QuinnTessence-(life through light)

Mutant abilities: manipulates light energy, agility

Webster dictionary defines _Quintessence_ as the highest or fifth element, that which permeates all things natural and is the substance of Celestial beings or the essence of a thing in its most purest form.

In the ABC Family cartoon W.I.T.C.H., Quintessence was the term used to describe Will's magic element ability. She was able to animate electronic devices using electricity and magic. As I love to think outside of convention and wholly believe that magic can and does exist, thus the idea of Magic and Technology in tandem quite thrills me. As such that concept is the base plot of my original Sci-fi/ Fantasy novel, And liking the idea so I've put my own spin on the term and loosely interpret Quintessence as life though light.

Summary- Thrust into the desolate AOA, Lumi Monroe, the last surviving X-men, fights to save a time not her own. Using The Chronos Shield, a chronology device and gift from the time fugitive Cable, she's returned to the past, when the X-men were at their strongest to combat the most evil of all Marvel Nemesis, Apocalypse.

_AOA_- Age of Apocalypse, an alternate time line where Apocalypse has gained control over much of Earth.

_Death to Apocalypse_-the underground resistance against the continued reign of Apocalypse, comprised of the remnants of the for US military, civilian rebels and the last surviving mutant

note- at the end of this tiny prologue is a piece of an old essay i wrote about x-men, read at your leisure or skip it, what ever tickles your fancy.

* * *

**_ X-Men: Chronos Shield_**

**_Pt 1 -Dare_**

_Sometimes when your hopes have all been shattered  
And there's nowhere to turn  
You wonder how you keep going  
Think of all the things that really mattered  
And the chances you've earned  
The fire in your heart is growing  
You can fly, if you try leaving the past behind  
Heaven only knows what you might find_

_Dare - dare to believe you can survive  
You hold the future in your hand  
Dare - dare to keep all of your dreams alive  
It's time to take a stand  
And you can win, if you dare_

* * *

Death strode quickly down the vacant hall to the center chamber.

The few who were allowed this far into his Masters sanctuary quickly scurried into what ever holes the had crawled out of. They knew to stay away from him if they valued their lives.

At six and half feet, with wide pillared shoulders he was an impressive display of power. If any dared to look him in the eye would take pause for his face was an eternal mask of fury. The deeply etched blue tattoos a testament to his loyalty to Apocalypse.

Or so they had been.

His arms were roped with the marking an an ancient language that had been lost. But his trade mark were the steel wings attached to his back. Those he had been born with. In the beginning they were white flesh like the ones of his long dead namesake angel. Now he was Death, the fourth horsemen, second only En Sabah Nur, the first one. He could count upon his hands the number of men to gaze upon him and live. Those who had would never find the idealistic dreamer he'd once been. Or the charming playboy born with many a splendid silver spoons. Or the man who'd known love, only to lose it.

Any who could lay claim that he posses ed such a weak beginning had long since past. Now careful planning and meticulous hunting had handed him the sole survivor of that forgotten age.

She couldn't possibly fathom the power she possessed. For she was the only being in existence who could operate the Chronos Shield.

The one thing Apocalypse feared. He had hid it well behind a careful facade of power. But Death was not stupid. For whatever reason; be it fate, divine intervention, or perhaps humanity in its own natural act of self preservation had handed her the means to change history...and him his final chance to right a terrible wrong.

It came to him when he saw with his very own eyes his master tremble in rage. Calling for the lone mutants death in a global broadcast might make most fear Apocalypse more but for the man once known as Warren Worthington, it had broken his hold over him.

There were too many who had the means of using the open channels as a way of gaining information, control and power. He more than any knew about the mistakes one could make when moved by emotion. He had thought Apocalypse above making reckless rash decisions, for he is supposed the ultimate being, the most powerful.

Reviewing the security footage of the mutant who called her self Quintessence battle hundreds of Infinites with a raw visible passion had left him shaken. For the first time in more years than he could count, he felt something other than the quiet anger that always boiled just under the surface.

He watched her scream at the top of her lungs for the death of a God.

It took everything in him not to pick up the battle cry where she left off. He closed his eyes washed in memories. It was like he could hear them; his friends, his team, her. The noise and chaos that was always balanced by the mission.

Then he looked at the girl, really looked at her.

Through her actions, with her words and in her eyes, the reminiscent embers of a fiery era that had Not died. Storm's faith, Cyclops's pride, Psylocke's relentless focus; Professor Xavier's dream embodied in a tangible form.

This girl was the heir apparent to a dynasty of honor and heroism.

And in that instance, the X-men in him had been reborn. And this time he would see the mission through.

* * *

* Dare- Stan Bush

This cool tune was part of the 1986 animated Transformers movie & anybody who knows what I'm talking about (BTW your my buddy now^^) was probably was just a little bit disappointed that this & the even more bad ass rock ballad 'The Touch' wasn't included in the first two transformers movie. Here's to hoping the third, due out 2012 will keep it G.

The Lyrics in this song are a pretty tight match for the tone i want to set with Chronos Shield, cuz

'Not only is it Stan Lee and Jack Kirby's most inspiring work but to me, X-men will forever remain the greatest comic of all time. When introduced in the early 60's the X-men were revolutionary in their design and exploded with individuality. Since their debut it continues to literally smash through road blocks such as race, sex, and religion. It openly honestly and creatively explores the depth and often duality hidden within the relationship that exist between human emotions and our echoing behavior. And every few years challenges us to redefine our definition of a Hero. Through the years and characters, the personal and social struggles depicted in the comics have always managed to convey solid relevance to our times and real grits of truth. Because aside from the fly ass uniforms, ticket selling match ups, and awesome powers, The X-men are quite simply- Freedom Fighters, committed to the cause; A higher evolutionary level of society, free from simple minded persecutions and tyrannical extremism. So for nearly a half century and undoubtedly more to come for as long as ideas like valiant effort, sacrifice and justice remain thy prevalent and critical components of Good, in it's most raw and elemental form then such will in turn be forever relative with what it means to be called an, X-man.'

Amen."*

-*DarkEnchantress*(2005)....aka *JadedSiren2009*

haha that little excerpt is from a my thesis on animated story telling for a US history class. I got an B , sadly because the paper was turned in a day late . But I have to say that initially I chose that topic cause I wanted to do something that i thought would be easy. But Instead it was beyond thoughtful and I got really into it. Much of what I write with sci-fi/fantasy themes are because of that essay. I had to fight to get my points across and convey the logic, emotion, and fun behind, action and magic and the miracles of fantasy. My teacher was surprisingly open minded. I allowed myself to think so outside the box that til this day (this was over 4 years ago) I approach all my work with the same attitude.


End file.
